Parcours d'une Ravenclaw
by Ilene
Summary: COMPLET. Célia Candle, 17 ans, élève à Poudlard, nous livre ses impressions sur le monde qui l'entoure, la cause de Voldemort que sa mère veut la voir embrasser, et sur sa relation fusionnelle avec sa meilleure amie. Harry Potter est en 7 année.
1. Le phénix des ombres

~Parcours d'une Ravenclaw~  
  
Après réflexion, et en lisant vos réactions à la proposition d'un séquel  
pour Les larmes du destin, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là et d'écrire une  
autre Fanfiction.  
Me revoilà donc avec Parcours d'une Ravenclaw. Pour ceux qui ne le  
sauraient pas, Ravenclaw est la version anglaise de 'Serdaigle'. J'ai  
trouvé que ça sonnait mieux ^^.  
  
J'ai classé cette fic PG-13, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Attendez-vous à trouver un langage pas très politiquement correct et des persos sans aucune  
morale.  
  
Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice.  
Seuls l'histoire est les personnages crées m'appartiennent.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre premier : Le phénix des ombres.  
  
Célia Candle regardait d'un oeil distrait sa meilleure amie, Jade Campbell, flirter avec Drago Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle de potions. Jade était une grande brune aux yeux verts et au visage d'une perpétuelle nonchalance. Ses cheveux ondulés lui arrivaient en bas du dos et encadraient son visage au teint mat et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Sa jupe raccourcie laissait entrevoir des jambes superbes, tandis que son chemisier entrouvert ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination.  
  
L'équation était simple : Jade était belle, Célia ne l'était pas.  
  
Avec ses longs cheveux blond dorés et ses yeux améthystes, elle aurait pu l'être pourtant. Mais son teint pâle et sa petite taille gâchaient l'ensemble et la rendaient peu agréable à regarder. Son nez trop long n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.  
  
Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle était toujours restée dans l'ombre de Jade. Au début, ça l'avait blessée de voir les gens parler à Jade et l'ignorer, elle. Mais c'était fini, à présent. Elle avait onze ans à l'époque, elle en avait dix-sept, maintenant.  
  
Peu lui importait l'opinion des gens. Célia affichait presque tout le temps un visage glacial et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour lancer une remarque dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jade ou ses parents  
  
Son amie avait profité de l'immunité de Malfoy auprès de Rogue pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et le draguer. Et cela ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure le septième année.  
  
Il était rare que le serpentard s'affiche avec une fille étrangère à sa maison, mais Jade Campbell n'était pas n'importe qui. Fille des tristements célèbres Adolf et Katia Campbell, des mangemorts officieux, elle partageait les opinions de ses parents. Il était d'ailleurs fort étrange qu'elle ait été envoyée à Ravenclaw.  
  
Jade et Malfoy passeraient la nuit ensemble, mais ça n'irait probablement pas plus loin. A moins qu'il ne lui procure un plaisir extrême, l'apprenti mangemort ne durerait pas plus d'une nuit.  
  
Célia enviait Jade, même si elle n'était pas jalouse au point de lui en vouloir. La jeune fille n'était pas vierge, loin de là, mais elle ne dominait pas les hommes comme le faisait son amie. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. Elle aurait voulu avoir tous les garçons de l'école à ses pieds, comme Jade, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était laide. Tant pis.  
  
D'un pas lent, lorsque la cloche sonna, elle sortit du cachot et se rendit à son dortoir. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux et ferma les yeux. Les vacances de Noël commençaient le lendemain et elle rentrait chez elle, bien entendu. Souriant à cette pensée, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ce fut tout excitée qu'elle se prépara. Ses parents lui avaient tant manqué !  
  
Quand ce fut l'heure, elle monta avec Jade dans le Hogwarts Express et elle entamèrent une discussion, seules dans un compartiment.  
  
_ C'était bien cette nuit, Jadecita ? interrogea Célia, le regard pétillant.  
  
_ Génial. On doit se revoir.  
  
_ Vraiment ? Célia était surprise, elle ne l'aurait pas cru._ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!  
  
_ Oh, plein de choses, tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, répondit Jade d'un air malicieux. Mais ne te fais pas des idées, il reste une distraction.  
  
Et sur ce, les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.  
  
En descendant du train, Célia chercha des yeux ses parents. Elle les trouva au bout de quelques secondes. Se jetant au coup de son père, elle cria :  
  
_ Vous êtes là !  
  
Ce grand monsieur barbu et à l'air doux, John Candle, était bien son père. C'était un sorcier qualifié, qui venait lui aussi de Ravenclaw. Il était né à Oxford, de parents sangs-purs, et y était resté, même quand il s'était marié, à vingt-cinq ans. John Campbell était devenu écrivain, et dès ses début, avait recueilli un franc succès, devenant plus riche encore qu'il ne l'était par héritage. Il adorait sa fille, à qui il avait inculqué des valeurs de respect, de travail, et de liberté.  
  
Sa femme, Carla Candlel, était une de ces femmes pour qui les hommes sont prêts à conquérir des royaumes. Blonde, les yeux bleus, une peau parfaite, des lèvres charnues, un corps superbe, c'était là son portrait. Elle s'était mariée à dix-sept ans, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte, ses études à peine achevées. Elève brillante, ayant grandi et fait ses études à Salem, aux Etats-Unis, où elle était née, elle avait quitté le massachusetts pour Oxford une fois ses sept années d'études dans l'équivalent américain de Serpentard à terme.  
  
Elle y avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son mari dans une boîte, l'avait séduit, et ils avaient fait l'amour sans se connaître. Enceinte, elle l'avait épousé, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimât pas et qu'il fût de huit ans son aîné.  
  
Fervente admiratrice des idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres, elle tentait par tous les moyens d'arracher sa fille à l'influence de son père. Sa fille, qui l'avait tant déçue par sa laideur, et dont elle comptait bien faire une mangemorte accomplie.  
  
Célia pénétra dans l'ancestrale demeure de pierre, respirant l'odeur familière de puissance qui y régnait en maître. Quelque chose lui disait que ces vacances n'allaient pas être aussi joyeuses qu'elle s'y était attendue. Jade lui manquait déjà. 


	2. Home

**Parcours d'une Ravenclaw**

****

Tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, je ne fais aucun bénéfice.

**Alpo :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil

**Frederique :** Merci ! En effet, il y aura de la romance. En fait, ça représentera la trame principale de l'histoire

**Click La Magnifique :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir C'est vrai que la fic va un peu vite, j'ai cette très mauvaise habitude Promis, je vais faire un effort ! D'ailleurs, je vais commencer dès ce chapitre ! lol

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira Bonne lecture !

Chapitre second : Home 

         Célia se réveilla dans le grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures rouges sang qui trônait dans sa chambre. L'esprit encore endormi, elle bailla, gardant les yeux clos encore quelques secondes.

Les jambes lourdes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Celle-ci, toute de marbre, était d'une richesse trop présente, trop voyante, typique des sangs-purs de la trempe de sa mère, qui aimaient à faire étalage de leurs richesses. Une richesse à donner la nausée.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle vida son esprit, se laissant emporter par l'eau limpide et pure. Elle pensa à beaucoup de choses, à Jade, à Malfoy, à Voldemort, à ses parents. Ses parents. Cette lutte entre son père et sa mère l'épuisait. Depuis toujours, elle se sentait tiraillée entre les deux.

Tiraillée entre les deux éducations si différentes que chacun lui donnait.

Ils avaient des opinions totalement opposées, et elle ne savait quel parti prendre.

Son père lui inculquait le respect et la tolérance, tandis que sa mère lui apprenait la fierté de son nom, de son sang et de son argent.

Malgré la forte influence que sa mère avait sur elle – renforcée par l'amitié avec Jade, qui partageait les opinions de Carla Candle –,  son père et ses principes l'avaient toujours emporté jusqu'ici, mais Célia marchait sur un fil et pouvait basculer à tout moment, elle en était consciente.

Epuisée, elle se laissa glisser, plaçant ainsi son visage disgracieux sous l'eau, qui en gomma les défauts, comme le faisaient les miroirs d'argent de sa chambre. C'est sa mère qui avait insisté pour les y placer, assurant que si elle croyait en elle, elle deviendrait facilement plus belle, que son épanouissement intérieur la rendrait plus jolie à regarder. Foutaises. Elle était laide et le savait. Se sentir bien n'arrangerait rien. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait bien, simplement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand elle voyait Jade, belle et consciente de l'être. Mais hormis ça, tout allait bien.

C'était étrange…Elle admirait sa mère, mais bizarrement, elle ne l'avait jamais enviée. Elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler, malgré l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Sentant ses bronches s'emplir d'eau claire, elle demeura quelques instants sous l'eau, puis remonta à la surface et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

L'air hagard, l'esprit pensif, elle sortit précautionneusement de la baignoire puis s'habilla. Elle enfila une robe noire passe-partout et attacha ses cheveux d'un ruban bleu pervenche.

Un instant, elle pensa à descendre dans la salle à manger, mais y renonça, sachant pertinemment qu'elle y serait seule. Son père était probablement déjà dans son bureau, dans l'aile gauche du manoir, et il détestait particulièrement être dérangé quand il écrivait. Cela faisait fuir l'inspiration, disait-il. Soit.

Quand à sa mère, elle n'était quasiment jamais chez elle, surtout depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Célia n'avait jamais osé l'appeler par son nom. D'ailleurs, quasiment personne ne le faisait. Même Jade, même sa mère ne s'aventuraient pas dans ces voies rocailleuses. Deux fois, elle avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer ce nom maudit, porteur de douleur. Deux fois seulement. La première, c'était à la fin de sa quatrième année, il y avait de cela près de trois ans. Dumbledore, en annonçant le décès de Cédric Diggory, avait ouvert la marche. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour du Lord, d'abord, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle n'y avait pas cru. Et puis, au détour d'une conversation avec son père, elle avait appris que c'était vrai. Que c'était inévitable et l'avait toujours été. Et son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait pleuré, tempêté, mais rien n'y avait fait. Une nouvelle ère commençait. Une ère de terreur indescriptible.

Plus tard, elle s'était demandé si sa mère était parmi les adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres, ce jour-là. Elle avait cependant été soulagée quand elle avait lu dans une interview du Survivant, dans le journal **The Quibbler ** les noms des présents. Merlin merci, elle n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pas participé à ce meurtre gratuit (quoique, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, elle avait probablement déjà assassiné de sang froid énormément de personnes…).

La seconde fois où elle avait entendu ce nom odieux, cela avait été de la bouche de Harry Potter, le survivant. Elle l'avait entendu en parler avec cette fille très intelligente…Hermiane Graner…Ou peut-être était-ce Herliane Grager ? Oh, et puis peu importe ! Cette fille était tout à fait insignifiante. Harry Potter, en revanche…Elle aurait aimé faire sa connaissance, mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Sa mère ne le supporterait pas, et le Lord non plus, d'autant qu'il s'attendait à la voir venir grossir ses rangs. Or, mieux valait ne pas être sur la liste noire de ce monstre.

(Tu t'interroges, cher lecteur ? Oui, Célia était lâche, et en était tout à fait consciente, mais qui ne l'est pas un peu ?! )

Soudain, un coup frappé à la porte la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Après qu'elle eut ouvert la porte d'ébène sculpté, une femme de chambre pénétra dans la pièce et posa sur une petite table au centre de la pièce un plateau de victuailles typiquement sorcières, ayant pensé «que Mademoiselle pourrait avoir faim ». Ensuite, elle sortit dans la plus grande discrétion.

Célia jeta au plateau un bref coup d'œil. Il contenait des tartines sauteuses, un verre de nectar et de l'ambroise. Rien de tout cela ne lui faisait envie.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle s'approcha d'un miroir sur pied, au fond de sa chambre. Celui-ci, à la surface d'argent poli, était gravé sur le tour de runes anciennes, que Célia n'avait jamais pu déchiffrer. L'argent…La majorité des sorcières utilisaient des miroirs d'argent, comme elle. Ceux-ci, doux et seyants, avaient la faculté de gommer les défauts et de sublimer les apparences. L'eau avait cette capacité, elle aussi. La capacité de mentir et de faire semblant. L'eau et l'argent avaient les même propriétés, et pourtant ils étaient d'un symbolisme tellement différent ! Le bien et le mal. La vie et la mort. Le libre-arbitre et le fatum. Elle et elle. Ses deux voies. Deux chemins, un choix à faire. Etait-elle lâche au point de tuer pour être épargnée ? Certes non. Mais elle voulait vivre… Elle avait cette soif de découvrir, de voir le monde, d'aimer, d'être aimée. Elle ne voulait pas tuer, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus.

Sûre d'elle, elle avança sa main aux ongles rongés vers le miroir, et celle-ci s'enfonça dans l'argent devenu liquide. Puis, elle pénétra de tout son corps dans le miroir et le traversa, luttant contre la souffrance que cela engendrait. L'argent était chaud, brûlant même. Il déchirait son corps de l'extérieur _et_ de l'intérieur. Elle pouvait sentir ses entrailles se déchirer, son cœur se révolter, et son bouilloner, mais elle tint bon. Elle voulait savoir.

Et elle passa. Les yeux révulsés, elle atterit dans un endroit vide et noir. Le néant. Ici il n'y avait rien. Pas un seul objet, pas un seul homme, hormis elle. Rien. C'était le lieu par excellence. Le lieu de tous les possibles.

Ici, tous les sorciers avaient la même puissance. Chacun pouvait lancer les sorts qui lui plaisaient, sans se soucier de sa puissance magique, ici quasi-infinie. Une seule règle, une seule loi ultime régnait dans ce vide sans fin : Nul ne pouvait mourir. Ce lieu était à cheval entre la réalité et le rêve, et cela empêchait que quiconque puisse ylaisser la vie. Un avada Kedavra lancé ici appartenait au rêve et se mélangeait au néant avant d'avoir atteint son but. Cependant, ce monde à part et protecteur, qui rendait les gens invincibles, était dangereux malgré tout. Si une personne y passait trop de temps, elle devenait alors la cible du vide, qui, affamé, aspirait son âme pour ne jamais la lui rendre. Les détraqueurs eux-mêmes étaient à l'origine composés de vide, ce qui leur permettait d'aspirer les âmes. Durant des siècles, il en avait été ainsi, puis la corruption des hommes les avait poussé à faire des détraqueurs des êtres viles et cruels, perpétuellement en quête d'âmes desquelles se nourrir.

Célia, encore haletante, souffrant toujours le martyre, parvint cependant à extirper sa baguette de sa poche, dans un effort qui la fit gémir de douleur.

La gorge sèche, la voix enrouée par les brûlures, elle la leva vers le haut et murmura :

Recordare.

Se souvenir. Elle voulait se rappeler des choses qu'elle avait vues et que sa mère, elle le savait, avait effacées de sa mémoire.

Une tempête sembla éclater autour d'elle, un tourbillon de néant parut l'envelopper, sa tête bourdonna alors, ses yeux prirent une couleur blanc immaculé, ses lèvres se desséchèrent et son corps entier fut pris de secousses terribles. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé ne resterait pas sans conséquences.

Et elle se souvint.

Sa mère et Lucius Malfoy, dans le même lit.

Sa mère, qui lui lançait un sort destiné à noircir son cœur et à faire d'elle une assoifée de pouvoir.

Sa mère, assassinant sous ses yeux Gideon Prewett, un opposant aux idéaux du Lord.

Sa mère, commandant à des détraqueurs d'aspirer l'âme d'un moldu sans défense.

Sa mère, préparant avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy son mariage avec Draco Malfoy.

Soudain, le sort prit fin et la tempête se calma, de même que le corps de Célia.

Choquée, en larmes, cette dernière se recroquevilla en position fœtale, laissant lentement ses yeux se vider. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva avec difficulté, et traversa le miroir en sens inverse. Encore une fois, elle souffrit à en hurler, son corps fut prit de soubresauts de douleur, puis elle atterit dans sa chambre, face contre terre. Lentement, elle se releva, et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle s'y effondra et éclata en sanglots saccadés, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle demeura là, allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller des heures durant, ne parvenant pas à extraire de son esprit ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Sa mère était un monstre.

Reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir


	3. Odio

**Parcours d'une Ravenclaw**

****

**Chapitre troisième :**

****

**Odio**

****

****

****

**Note :**

Apparition d'un personnage bien connu dans ce chapitre…Et non, ce n'est pas Harry !

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews : (Fanfiction.net TWWO)**

****

****

Tout d'abord, un _énorme_ merci pour vos reviews, toutes très gentilles et qui m'ont beaucoup motivée pour écrire ce troisième chapitre. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui ne se manifestent pas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. Si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions,  n'hésitez pas, tout commentaire, aussi petit soit-il, m'encourage ou/et me permet de m'améliorer.

****

****

**Sln :**  Merci pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce troisième chapitre tout autant que les précédents.

**Myrian :** Enorme merci pour tes encouragements.

**Click la magnifique :** Oui oui, c'est moi qui ai inventé cette histoire de vide. Célia va rencontrer Harry vers le chapitre 4/5. Je suis contente de savoir que je me suis améliorée dans le chapitre 2, 'vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée lol . Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Antarès :** Que dire sinon merci à une si gentille review ?! lol

_Bonne lecture !_

Le chapitre 2 a laissé Célia en larmes. Aucune ellipse temporelle, ce chapitre-ci reprend là où le précédent s'est terminé.

         Elle pleura. Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse en supporter davantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Lorsqu'elle cessa, brutalement, elle s'aperçut que l'expérience de la veille avait laissé des séquelles. Son corps était parsemé de cicatrices rouges sang qui ne disparaîtraient probablement jamais, ses doigts étaient repliés sur eux-même, et elles ne pouvait les tendre sans qu'une douleur aigüe ne s'empare des ses mains. Et ses yeux…De leur couleur améthyste d'origine, ils avaient viré à un noir profond et dur, qui formait un étrange contraste avec ses cheveux blonds. Ces derniers, en bataille, lui donnaient l'étrange allure d'une sorcière folle telles que les moldus les imaginaient, et sa peau, auparavant laiteuse, était à présent livide, la faisant ressembler à une morte-vivante.

Prise d'une brutale prise de conscience, elle s'approcha du miroir d'argent à pas lents, sentant ses muscles se tendre, lui rappelant à chaque mouvement la grossière erreur de la veille. Et lorsqu'elle fut face à l'argent encore bouillonant du miroir, elle comprit. Les runes qui encadraient le miroir et qui étaient restées indéchiffrables des années durant, l'intriguant jusqu'à l'obsession, lui apparaissaient à présent d'une clarté agaçante. Le langage n'avait pas changé, pourtant.  Les runes demeuraient des runes. Cependant, elles les comprenait, désormais. C'était comme si elle _savait_ sans lire. Une sensation surprenante, vraiment.

Etranger, tu es passé.

Avide de puissance,

Quêteur de connaissance.

Tu as cherché des réponses,

Et tu récoltes des questions.

A présent, tu ne sais plus,

Tu t'interroges,

Tu doutes.

Qu'as tu fait, misérable ?

On ne se sert pas du néant sans conséquences.

Nul ne peut surpasser son niveau magique,

Sans se transformer inévitablement

En créature du mal.

Ainsi soit-il.

A la lecture de ces lignes, Célia fut prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse qui la fit chanceler. A en croire les symboles, elle était devenue, en pénétrant dans le néant, un instrument du mal. Parce qu'elle avait surpassé son niveau magique, sans se soucier des conséquences, était-elle pour autant devenue mauvaise ?

Les questions bouillonaient, se bousculaient dans son esprit, sans que l'une d'elle n'émerge vraiment.

Etait-ce ce qui était arrivé à Tom Jedusor, des années auparavant ? Avait-il lui aussi tenté de se surpasser, pour se transformer au final en monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

A cette pensée, elle eut un sursaut d'horreur. Etait-elle condamnée à subir le même sort ? Etait-ce…Une question se débattait parmi le flot de celles qui noyaient son esprit, mais c'était comme si Célia ne parvenait pas à la saisir…

Et tout à coup, la question s'imposa, évidente et terrible, naturelle et odieuse. Etait-ce que sa mère voulait, en plaçant le miroir dans sa chambre, quand elle était enfant ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait, en effaçant ses souvenirs tout en laissant des bribes ? Qu'elle s'interroge, et qu'elle active le miroir pour comprendre ? Evidemment. Pourquoi se poser la question, d'ailleurs ?

Elle sentit une larme couler sur son visage ingrat, lui brûlant les pupilles. Elle avait cette impression bien connue d'avoir été manipulée. Sa propre mère voulait faire d'elle une mangemorte, et elle s'était servie pour cela de la magie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas su la convaincre.

Une irrépressible envie de hurler saisit alors Célia, la brûlant de toutes parts et lui déchirant les entrailles. Elle avait peur. C'était un fait simple, mais si dur à accepter. Elle avait peur que le miroir ait raison, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de devenir mauvaise, alors qu'elle combattait depuis des années pour lutter contre l'influence néfaste de sa mère.

Cherchant à se libérer de ce poids, elle s'avança vers une barre de bois sculpté flottant à côté du mur. Elle y posa sa main droite, et, les yeux dans le vague, elle dansa. Au tout début, elle commença par s'étirer, reveillant les cicatrices. Puis, d'un corps souple, elle executa une série de pas compliqués, appris auprès de Jadecita des années auparavant. Mêlant piqués et entrechats, alternant déboulés et pirouettes, elle dansa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, avec grâce et talent. La danse avait toujours eu sur elle un effet positif, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait cessé de la pratiquer alors qu'elle avait douze ans, lorsque sa tante, la sœur de son père, danseuse confirmée était morte. Elle avait été retrouvée assassinée, la marque des ténèbres flottant hideusement au-dessus de son corps inerte.

Et Célia ressentit à nouveau ce bien-être incomparable qui la faisait se sentir belle, cette paix intérieure qui vidait son esprit et éveillait ses sens. La danse avait sur elle les même effets qu'un sortilège d'Allègresse.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva comme une bourrasque, venant manifestement du fond de la pièce, cassant l'ambiance paisible qui s'y était instaurée.

Pas mal.

 La voix de l'inconnu était glaciale et faisait froid dans le dos, mais Célia pouvait y percevoir une pointe – très légère, n'exagérons pas – d'amusement non feint.

Sans se retourner, elle redressa son corps cambré et murmura d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure :

Qui es-tu ?

Elle avait tutoyé l'inconnu intentionnellement, se plaçant ainsi à son niveau.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, le seul et l'unique.

Bien malgré elle, elle tressaillit. La famille Malfoy était une des plus respectées et puissantes de l'Europe sorcière.

Que fais-tu l ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait laissé transparaître dans sa voix de la méfiance, et, peu mais assez pour que l'étranger le remarque, de la crainte. Il avait prononcé deux phrases, et déjà, il menait le jeu.

A ton avis.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait qu'elle savait que leur mariage prochain avait été arrangé.

Tu sais ?

Si elle avait prononcé cette phrase, c'était uniquement pour ne pas rester silencieuse et ainsi se placer en position d'infériorité.

C'est une question rethorique.

Naturellement, il avait raison. N'y tenant plus, elle tourna la tête, voulant voir à quel visage appartenait cette voix qui l'intriguait tant.

Draco Malfoy avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu azur si perçant qu'elle ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard bien longtemps. De tout son être se dégageait une atmosphère de froideur et de mépris, mais aussi de mystère.

Se composant un visage indifférent respirant la supériorité affichée, Célia s'avança lentement, tandis que seules ses poings fermés aux jointures blanches trahissaient une nervosité bien présente. Arrivé près du jeune homme, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle ignora de toute sa superbe. Alors, d'une voix décidée, elle déclara :

Je refuse de t'épouser.

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Malfoy se détendit, et il laissa échapper un rire amusé.

Crois-tu avoir le choix ?

Les rôles s'étaient inversés, à présent, c'était Célia qui affirmait et Malfoy qui questionnait. Malgré cela, à la fureur de la jeune fille, il menait toujours la danse, car il en savait bien plus qu'elle, à l'évidence.

Et à ce moment précis, Célia Candle décida qu'elle haïssait Draco Malfoy de toute son âme. Avec toutefois une pointe – minime, n'imaginons rien – d'admiration pour ce garçon si contradictoire.

Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!


	4. Tournant

Parcours d'une Ravenclaw

****

**Chapitre 4 : Tournant.**

Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, toutes très gentilles. _Pour ceux qui veulent des précisions sur le physique de Célia, voir la réponse à la review d'**Alpo**. Des informations supplémentaires à propos de Draco dans la réponse à **Antarès**. _

Click m'a posé la question dans mon LJ, donc j'explique ici pourquoi le chapitre 3 s'intitulait Odio : En fait, c'est tout bête, Odio signifie Haine en espagnol Pourquoi l'espagnol ? Petite référence clin d'oeil à Jade, qui est espagnole d'origine (d'où son surnom Jadecita...).

Réponses aux reviews : (Fanfiction.net puis TWWO)

**Pandoria :** Voilà la suite ! lol Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Click la magnifique :** Merci beaucoup !

**Alpo :** Tout d'abord, merci pour la review ! Ensuite, ta question : A quoi ressemble exactement Célia ? Je m'y attendais un peu à celle-là lol ! Il faut dire que la description du chapitre 1 est assez floue ! Bref, Célia a les cheveux blonds et les yeux améthystes (violets). Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ensuite, les choses se compliquent : elle est petite et pâle, et son nez est trop long, ça je l'avais déjà dit, et ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de laid pour autant. En fait, c'est son physique dans l'ensemble qui ne rend pas. Elle a les yeux globuleux (à la Luna Lovegood) qui choquent sur sa peau pâle, un visage assez rondouillard, des lèvres quasi inexistantes, un corps mal proportionné…Si l'on rajoute à ça des cheveux longs combinés à un petit corps, ce qui la rapetisse encore plus, on comprend aisèment pourquoi Célia est décrite comme laide.

Voil ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas ! Je me rend compte que j'ai tendance à occulter des éléments de la fic qui me paraissent évidents mais ne le sont pas pour les lecteurs.

**Antarès : **Ah Draco ! Soyons franc, Draco ne s'est même pas posé la question de savoir s'il _voulait_ épouser Célia. Il a été élevé – selon moi – dans une atmosphère de crainte et d'obéissance scrupuleuse. L'éducation qu'il a reçue occulte toute personnalité propre. A partir du moment où le souhait vient de ses parents (et plus particulièrement de son père), il ne _songe_ pas à le remettre en cause et oublie sans s'en rendre compte sa propre personnalité pour s'incliner.

J'espère avoir répondu clairement, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ranae :** Merci pour le compliment ! lol Sinon, à propos de mes chapitres trop courts, j'ai ce défaut que je ne parviens pas à surmonter malgré mes efforts. D'un autre côté, ça me permet d'updater plus souvent !

Célia pouvait entendre le vent siffler par la fenêtre ouverte. Blottie dans un coin du compartiment, un châle noir sur ses épaules et un livre sur ses genoux, elle savourait l'instant. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle serait de retour à Poudlard, après deux semaines de vacances passées à se torturer l'esprit. Face à elle, Jade dormait paisiblement, et il semblait que rien n'aurait pu la réveiller, tant son visage paraissait ailleurs. Dormant ainsi, Célia aurait pu la comparer à un ange. Naturellement, les apparences sont trompeuses.

Les membres engourdis, la jeune fille tenta de changer de position, mais un douleur aigüe survenant aux bras et aux jambes lui rappela l'épisode du début des vacances. Elle n'avait pas pu demander à ses parents de soigner ses blessures, car ils lui auraient inévitablement demandé des explications. Or, elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé la majorité de ses vacances à éviter sa mère, à fuir la confrontation. Celle-ci s'était étonnée, mais n'avait pas protesté, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en parler.

Un baillement étouffé sortit l'adolescente de ses pensées. Jade se réveillait. Cachant précipitamment son bras couvert de cicatrices derrière son dos, elle se composa un sourire joyeux et des yeux rieurs, puis lança, la voix faussement enjouée, :

« Tiens, tu es réveillée ? »

« Oui. On est bientôt arrivés ? »

« Presque, Jadecita. Tu devrais passer ta robe. »

Jade, lui jeta un regard perçant et inquisiteur, avant de lancer, intriguée :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu parais…étrange. »

« Oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

C'était tellement faux. Tout ce dialogue était tellement _mort._ Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Célia mentait à Jade. Tout n'allait pas bien. En réalité, _rien_ n'allait. Mais le plus dur, le plus hypocrite, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas _envie_ d'en parler à Jade. Cela signifiait-il que leur amitié était en train de mourir ? Cela signifiait-il que les pétales de leur complicité allaient tomber un à un, éteignant chaque jour un peu plus la flamme de leur amitié, qui durait maintenant depuis près de douze ans ?

Sans même sans rendre compte, Célia frissonna à cette idée, récoltant un coup d'œil méfiant de son amie. Elle avait peur. Cette relation comptait énormément à ses yeux, et si jamais elle venait à s'éteindre, son cœur se briserait en milliers de petits morceaux carillonants et jamais la blessure occasionnée ne se refermerait.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans une rafale, la tirant brusquement hors de ses pensées. Lentement, elle leva les yeux, intriguée. Qui donc avait le culot insensé de venir dans _leur_ compartiment ? (Elles l'occupaient depuis leur premier voyage vers Poudlard, que diable !). Et que vit-elle ? Le menton fièrement levé, l'air goguenard comme à son habitude, un air de supériorité fixé dans ses yeux gris perles, un air noble et tout-puissant…Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle, irrésistible et détestable. Lui lançant un regard à la fois amusé et narquois, il se dirigea vers Jade, et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Célia, sachant qu'il faisait cela pour la provoquer plus que pour autre chose, lança en détournant la tête :

« Prenez une chambre, bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme la fixa de ses yeux froids, et répliqua :

« Jalouse ? »

Elle put voir ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire supérieur, et furieuse, pouvant sentir la rage bouillir en elle , elle rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

« Dans tes rêves. »

Le crétin séduisant qui se trouvait face à elle éclata d'un rire horripilant, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses deux idiots compères.

            Ce soir-là, après un repas bien mérité, elle se rendit dans son dortoir en compagnie de Isadora Rubinstein, une fille de sa classe (Jade était restée en compagnie du crétin-dont-le-nom-est-proscrit, à savoir Malfoy). Isadora était une jeune fille timide, aux cheveux blonds cendrés légèrement bouclés, et aux yeux bleus océan. C'était une musicienne accomplie et une danseuse de talent. Elle jouait par exemple parfaitement du piano sorcier. C'était l'équivalent du moldu, si ce n'est qu'il avait une particularit : selon la mélodie jouée, le temps se modifiait autour de la personne, passant par exemple de la pluie diluvienne au soleil resplendissant de bonne humeur.

Célia et elle parlèrent longuement, de choses et d'autres, sans jamais s'ennuyer. Célia apprit notamment qu'Isadora sortait avec le Survivant (chose étonnante, les journaux n'en savaient rien…). A cette nouvelle, la sorcière sentit son cœur se serrer l'espace d'un instant, mais cette désagréable impression passa bien vite, naturellement. Probablement avait-elle trop mangé.

_Le lendemain matin, Grande salle de Poudlard._

Célia se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, et fixa d'un air gourmand son assiette déjà remplie, gracieuseté de Jade.  Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à engouffrer une appétissante tartine recouverte de confiture aux myrtilles, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer fortement par le bras. Furieuse et frustrée, elle se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Genoveva Sprechen, une Serdaigle de son âge, aux origines allemandes. Les cheveux noirs ébènes, les yeux gris, de grande taille, plutôt belle, Genoveva était la reine incontestée des commérages au sein des Ravenclaws. Son caractère puéril en avait fait quelqu'un de très populaire et respecté parmi les étudiants de sa maison. Preuve que les Ravenclaws n'étaient pas aussi mâtures que leur réputation semblait l'indiquer.

Elle avait quitté l'Allemagne à l'âge tendre de 6 ans, lorsque ses parents avaient été mutés. Par la suite, son père avait été assassiné par les partisans de Voldemort, et Genoveva, fille unique, vivait à présent seule avec sa mère. Cette dernière, consciente qu'on ne pouvait refuser grand-chose à une enfant qui a perdu son père, lui passait tous ses désirs.

La jeune femme, excitée comme un poux, s'écria de sa voix stridente :

« Célia, Célia, regarde ça ! Oh Merlin, je ne le crois pas, c'est terrible ! »

Célia, haussa les sourcils, mais ne pipa mot et prit sans rechigner le journal que lui tendait sa camarade. En première page s'étalait une photo de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, accompagné d'une légende :

_            Le professeur Allaire, enseignant la Défense contre les forces du mal au collège Poudlard depuis Septembre dernier, a été retrouvé mort dans le parc du collège ce Dimanche 6 janvier. Les experts médicomages indiquent que l'Avada Kedavra serait une hypothèse probable, tandis que la brigade judiciaire affirme que les partisans de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom sont responsables de ce meurtre passible de quinze ans d'incarcération à la prison d'Azkaban. _

_Le lieu du meurtre inquiète particulièrement la majorité des parents. Il semblerait que même l'école de sorcellerie ne soit plus un endroit sûr pour quiconque. Le professeur Rogue déclare notamment : « Si un professeur a pu être assassiné dans l'enceinte même du collège, il va sans dire que plus  personne en Angleterre, et peut-être même en Europe, n'est en sécurité face au Seigneur des ténèbres._

Ce fut les mains tremblantes et le visage décomposé que Célia Candle rendit le journal à Genoveva, ses yeux améthystes devenus vitreux. Sa mère était-elle dans le groupe des assassins ? Probablement. Si jamais elle était arrêtée…Non. Ça n'arriverait pas. Bien qu'elle fût contre les idéaux et les méthodes de sa mère, elle l'aimait comme tout enfant aime sa mère et elle ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

_Même jour, Cours d'Enchantements._

            Perché sur sa pile de livres habituelles, le professeur Flitwick parlait de sa voix aigue des sortilèges d'apparence, écouté d'une oreille par une classe Gryffondor/Ravenclaw endormie au possible. Décidé à réveiller ses élèves, il lança :

« Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous me ferez chacun un exposé sur le sujet de votre choix, par groupes de deux. »

Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de classe, les binômes se formant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Néanmoins, le professeur intervint de nouveau :

« Et _je_ m'occuperai des groupes. »

Des grommellements faibles et des protestations énergiques émergèrent, mais rien n'y fit, Flitwick forma les groupes :

Ron Weasley, Isadora Rubinstein. Parvati Patil, Jade Campbell. Padma Patil, Lavande Brown. Genoveva Sprechen, Dean Thomas. Celia Candle, Harry Potter...

Le visage de Célia s'illumina d'un large sourire. Elle allait enfin faire connaissance avec cette légende vivante qu'était le Survivant.

AN / Je sais, ce chapitre est nul, commun, chiant…Même à écrire, c'était une petite torture ! lol (Nan, je plaisante !). Enfin bon, je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de le réecrire, so…

Je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster un autre chap. avant de partir en vacs, on verra…Laissez-moi quand même une 'tite review, please


	5. Incompréhension

Parcours d'une Ravenclaw

****

Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension.

****

Réponses aux reviews (TWWO puis ) :

Emilie : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette fic ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre !

Antarès : Un énorme merci pour ta review !

Lady Radcliffe : Voilà la suite, et merci du compliment !

Ranae : Merci beaucoup !

Click : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! mdr Je suis contente qu'Isadora te plaise, parce que je vais la développer dans les prochains chapitres. Quand à Célia/Harry, et bien…Je te laisse la surprise ! mdr Sinon, 7 chapitres sont prévus, sachant que le dernier sera plus long que d'habitude, vu que j'y inclurai un épilogue. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir review !

Zizou : Merci ! (et je t'ai dit oui par télépathie, of course !)

Princesse magique : Enorme merci ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

Shiri : Déjà, merci pour ton immense review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. ;-) Je ne me suis pas trompée d'héroïne, non ! lol C'est vrai que Célia est aux antipodes de la fille parfaite, et c'est là tout l'intérêt d'écrire son histoire ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta description de Célia, elle est très réaliste et j'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant ! A tel point que je n'ai pas résisté à faire un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Quand à son orientation bien/mal, et bien, tu en sauras plus dans les deux derniers chapitres !

En tout cas, ton PS m'a beaucoup flattée (lol), c'est génial que tu apprécies cette fic !

Ambre : Tu aimes l'intrigue _et_ les personnages ?! C'est cool ça ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas la lire. Merci pour la review !

Alpo : Une suite bien sûr ! En tout cas, merci du compliment !

Ange de la mort : Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à toutes tes questions si j'avais ton mail ! Je ne peux bien sûr rien révéler ici…Merci pour ton adorable review !

Célia se dirigeait à pas rapides vers la bibliothèque, où devait l'attendre Harry. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fixés rendez-vous pour six heures, afin de débuter le projet d'enchantement demandé par Flitwick.

L'air pensif et les yeux vagues, les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé, la jeune fille pénétra religieusement dans sa pièce préférée du château. Ce faisant, elle ralentit l'allure, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

De ses yeux globuleux, elle admira les arcades sculptées et les colonnes majestueuses. Craintivement, ses doigts boudinés effleurèrent les livres à reliure d'or, dont certains dataient de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Revenant à elle, elle secoua la tête et chercha du regard son camarade de fortune. Il se trouvait quelques tables plus loin, le visage penché sur un ouvrage, quelques mèches cachant ses yeux verts – magnifiques, soit dit en passant – au regard attentif de Célia.

Lentement, elle s'approcha, et arrivée derrière le survivant sans qu'il l'ait remarquée, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses yeux, murmurant :

« Qui est l ? »

Elle sentit Harry sursauter, et il se retourna en écarquillant les yeux. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire malicieux, et il déclara :

« Euh…Célia ? »

La jeune fille, impressionnée par tant de mauvaise fois, éclata d'un rire cristallin qui, pensa Harry à ce moment-là, la rendait bien plus jolie.

Reprenant un air pseudo-sérieux, la Serdaigle proposa :

« Bon, on commence ? »

S'affalant sur sa chaise, le survivant gémit :

« On est vraiment obligés ? »

« Naturellement, il faut bien rendre ce projet ! » répondit-elle, s'emparant d'une plume.

Harry, cependant, ne paraissait pas disposé le moins du monde à travailler. D'un geste désinvolte, il repoussa plumes et parchemins, puis, tout sourire, lança :

« Et si on faisait connaissance, plutôt ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas du tout, et on ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

La petite chose aux cheveux paille et à la peau aussi laiteuse que celle d'un cochon (description copyright Shiri ;-) ) qui lui faisait face le fixa d'un air perplexe, avant de répondre, l'air déconcert :

« Ma foi, c'est comme tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Parle moi de ta famille, de tes amis…De toi ! »

L'intéressée déglutit. Ni sa mère, ni Jade n'étaient très recommendables, et elle n'avait rien de très intéressant à dire sur elle-même. Aussi resta-t-elle vague :

« Et bien…Quand je ne suis pas ici, à Poudlard, je vis à Oxford, avec mes parents. Mon père est écrivain et ma mère ne travaille pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu aimes faire, pendant ton temps libre ? »

Célia répondit doucement, songeuse « Oh, et bien…J'aime beaucoup lire…Tu me diras, je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien !

Harry sourit. « Tu me fais penser à Hermione, une amie à moi…Sauf que tu es beaucoup plus jolie ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Entendant cela, Célia ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Rire ? Non, certainement. Se fâcher ? Quelle idée stupide !

Finalement, elle laissa échapper un sourire tout à fait inexpressif et idiot, qui eut au moins le mérite de la tirer d'affaire.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après une looooooooooongue conversation, et un travail se résumant à un parchemin vierge.

« Alors, on se retrouve demain pour finir le devoir ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Célia était étendue sur son lit, à côté de Jade, toujours plus belle. Celle-ci interrogea :

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Il est sympa. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, s'étonna Jade.

Célia sourit. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'avait pas envie de le partager. Une amitié particulière et intense était sur le point de naître, et elle voulait la garder pour elle seule. Parce que pour la première fois, elle était elle-même avec un garçon. Parce que pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'avait trouvée belle.

Ce garçon en qui elle ne voyait auparavant qu'un héros, que l'allégorie de la victoire du bien, était en réalité un être humain.

Le lendemain matin.

La jeune fille que l'on pourrait qualifier comme étant l'héroïne de cette histoire se leva de son lit douillet, n'oubliant pas au passage de se prendre les pieds dans les couvertures. S a bouche était pâteuse et ses yeux cernés, aussi déclara-t-elle solennellement qu'elle s'était levée du pied gauche.

Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle descendit – ou plutôt dévala – les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Et là, elle manqua de peu les larmes de rage. Isadora et Harry étaient confortablement installés dans un canapé bleu nuit (orageux, même.). Elle était sur ses genoux et leurs mains étaient enlacées, comme celles de deux âmes soeurs unies jusqu'à la mort.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait, à elle, la fille d'une mangemorte, à elle, l'instrument du mal. Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, d'un camp qui n'était – presque – pas le sien.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un joyeux « Eh, Celia, comment ça va ?! » de la part de Harry. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, puis salua Isadora. La pauvre n'y était pour rien.

Ensuite, retenant des larmes d'incompréhension, de jalousie et de dégoût d'elle-même qui menaçaient de la submerger, elle lança :

« Quelle heure t'arrange pour qu'on se retrouve ? Le devoir est à rendre demain, alors… »

« Ce soir, dix-sept heures, après les cours, ça te va ? » proposa-t-il.

« Bien. A tout à l'heure. » murmura-t-elle. Sa mère lui avait enseigné l'art de se maîtriser, et elle découvrait à cet instant combien elle avait eu raison.

Même jour, dix-sept heures.

Se maîtriser. Se maîtriser. Se maîtriser. Se maîtriser. Se maîtriser.

Les jambes molles et les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha de la table où Harry était installé, et s'affala très élegamment sur la chaise, tel un hippopotamme.

Harry arriva assez rapidement, et lui adressa un sourire amical. Uniquement amical.

Très vite, ils se mirent à discuter des sortilèges de traduction, le sujet qu'ils avaient choisi. Rien de bien passionant.

Célia cessa bien vite d'écouter Harry parler, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. Et tout ce qui les entourait disparut alors. La voix d'Harry ne fut plus qu'un murmure incompréhensible, et les meubles, les livres se transformèreznt en un mélmange flou de couleurs diffuses et de lumière aveuglante. Une impulsion soudaine la saisit alors, comme une irrépréssible envie qu'on sait mauvaise mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de mettre à execution. Rapidement, comme pour ne pas affronter son geste odieux, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était doux, sucré, parfait. Puis, rouge pivoine, elle s'écarta rapidement et balbutia, confuse :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je suis déso – »

Harry se leva et l'interrompit, furieux. Il ne cria pas, il ne hurla pas, mais son ton blessé lui fit plus mal encore :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Je te rappelle que j'ai une petite amie ! »

Et, sur ce, sans lui laisser de répondre, il s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Deux jours plus tard.

Harry et elle ne s'était plus adressés la parole depuis l'incident, Célia avait fini seule le dossier. Elle avait mal et personne, pas même Jade, ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Lentement, elle se blottit dans ses couvertures et réfléchit. Avait-elle eu tort ? Ne ressentait-il rien pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Elle en était là de ses interrogations quand Isadora pénétra dans la pièce. Célia tressaillit imperceptiblement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?

« Salut ! Tout va bien ? »

Visiblement non.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Quoique…

« Je t'en prie. »

Isadora s'assit sur le lit et commença :

« Voilà, je suis navrée de t'ennuyer, mais tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse me confier…Il se trouve que, depuis deux jours, Harry est distant. Il…Il ne me regarde plus, il parle à peine…C'est comme s'il avait des soucis, ou qu'il ne m'apprécie plus…Je ne comprend pas, j'ai peur. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Célia se mordit la lèvre, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir, mais aussi une pointe d'espoir. S'il était distant avec Isadora, peut-être que…Mais elle se reprit très vite. Isadora était son amie, et elle _devait_ la consoler.

« Ne t'en fais pas, voyons. Il a certainement des soucis, tu l'as dit, mais ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec toi. Rassure-toi. »

Isadora afficha en réaction une moue rassurée et joyeuse. Elle étreignit Célia et dit :

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. Tu es une vraie amie. »

La vraie amie sentit à nouveau le remord l'envahir, mais le chassa bien vite. Elle ne comperenait plus rien.

Reviews, please, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !


	6. Le calme anvant la tempête

**Parcours d'une Ravenclaw**

****

**Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

****

Ou quand Celia profite d'un bonheur éphémère.

****

NA : Ce chapitre se découpe en 4 scènes majeures, dont la première se déroule selon le point de vue d'Harry. C'était inévitable, vu que Célia n'apparaît pas, et puis, ça fait du bien de changer de temps en temps, non ? ;-)

Vala, comme le titre l'indique, c'est le dernier chapitre « tranquille » avant que la vie de Célia ne prenne un tournant capital, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, et il paraissait quelque peu cerné, ainsi que le lui fit remarquer Dean Thomas. Et en effet, il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, ni la nuit d'avant, trop occup à ressasser ses pensées, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, sans parvenir pour autant à trouver une explication, une solution. Mais rien. Rien que de simples et brutes constatations sans aucune logique. Il avait une petite amie quasi-parfaite, et il avait suffi que Celia Candle l'embrasse pour que tout son monde s'écroule, que son avenir si bien planifié ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Pourtant, il aimait Isadora…Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ressentait ce sentiment si particulier, qui le surprenait à chaque fois, et lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pendant des heures. Il n'éprouvait pas ça envers Célia, c'était…autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Et y penser lui donnait un affreux mal de tête.

Mais tout de même…Avec Isadora, c'était le calme, la douceur, la tendresse. Avec Celia, c'était le rire, la vie.

Et il ne voulait pas - surtout pas - se réveiller un matin et se rendre compte qu'il aurait du prendre des risques. Jamais.

Et alors qu'Harry se disait cela, sa décision fut prise. Elle était difficile, risquée, mais nécessaire.

Lentement, il se leva, et, les jambes lourdes, sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune

En à peine dix minutes, il parvint à la salle commune des Serdaigle, dans l'aile est du château, et murmura, la bouche sèche : _Carpe Diem_. Quelle ironie dans ces deux mots ! Le portrait d'Albert Einstein - tiens donc, c'était un sorcier ?! - s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, et il aperçut Isadora, qui lisait.

Lorsqu'elle le remarqua à son tour, il était déjà assis sur le canapé. Pas trop près.

Doucement, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il répondit et sentit à nouveau ce besoin de la serrer dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit. Il l'étreignit longuement, comme si c'était la dernière fois - et c'était le cas - puis il murmura :

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Elle leva la tête, ne posa pas de questions, attendit. Une part d'elle savait déjà, sans pourtant se l'avouer.

« Je crois…qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse un break. »

C'était court, dur, cruel. Il le savait et en était désolé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder, commencer à discuter avec elle, au risque de changer d'avis.

Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne cria pas. Elle hocha la tête et laissa une larme, une seule, couler. Puis elle sortit dignement, la tête haute, sans prononcer un mot.

Au même moment, Célia pénétra dans la pièce, descendant de son dortoir.

Quelle ironie.

* * *

_Au même moment._

Jade et Célia étaient confortablement installées dans un amas de coussins, discutant de tout et de rien - surtout de tout.

Elles en étaient là de leurs bavardages lorsque, dans une bourrasque glacée, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Et Celia le vit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Drago Malfoy, plus hautain que jamais, un sourire méprisant plaqué sur son visage si pâle.

Tranquillement, sans dire un mot, Jade se leva à sa vue, et déserta la pièce.

Célia ne dit rien, ne sachant que penser. Elle attendit qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche, et évita son regard bleu glacial, si perçant. Lorsque Malfoy se décida à parler, une demi-seconde plus tard, ce fut pour dire, dans un murmure pourtant si audible :

« Nos parent respectifs se sont concertés, et ont décidé de la date du mariage. Il aura lieu dans six mois, juste après la remise des diplômes. Il semble que ce soit la date la plus indiquée. »

Célia le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, sans réagir. Puis, lentement, indécise, elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, pourquoi donc était-elle surprise ? Et Célia Candle se résigna alors pour le meilleur et pour le pire à épouser Draco Malfoy.

Voyant sa fiancée acquiescer, le visage si impassible de Malfoy s'agrémenta d'un fin et carnassier sourire satisfait. Il reprit :

« Bien. Très bien. Il y a autre chose. Le maître en entendu parler de toi par mon père, aussi souhaite-t-il te rencontrer. Dès notre mariage célébré, je te présenterai, et tu pourras alors recevoir la marque, immense honneur s'il en est, tu le sais. »

Un instant, Célia ressentit une curiosité intense, une envie irrépressible de savoir ce que cela faisait, d'être crainte et respectée par tous.

Alors, à ce moment précis, quelque chose en elle se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce que c'était : son attirance pour Harry, ou quelque chose de tellement plus profond, de tellement plus ancien ? L'éducation que son père lui avait donnée portait-elle finalement ses fruits ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne recevrait pas la marque, elle ne servirait pas le Lord. Et si pour cela elle devait annuler son mariage, et bien…Ainsi fusse-t-il. Elle combattrait de toutes ses forces la malédiction du miroir, elle ne deviendrait pas mauvaise, quelque'en fût le prix.

« Non. Je ne t' épouserai pas. Je ne veux pas être une mangemorte. Je refuse, c'est hors de question. »

Alors qu'elle disait ces quelques mots, elle ressentit une fierté indescriptible poindre en elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était fière d'elle même, mais aussi sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. L'adolescente laide et complexée n'hésitait plus, elle agissait.

Mais Malfoy ne paraissait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, il réagit immédiatement, et lança, mi-riant-mi-criant :

« Bien sûr, Candle ! Crois-tu avoir le choix ? Crois-tu qu'on te demande ton avis ? »

Et il éclata d'un rire cruel.

« Et bien je le donne quand même. Il s'agit de ma vie, je la mène comme je l'entend, et je fais ce que je veux ; ça peut paraître enfantin, mais ça m'est égal. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserai plus manipuler. »

Et sur ce, elle quitta le dortoir dans un bruissement de robe.

* * *

Célia descendait les escaliers lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry. Elle s'apprêtait à l'éviter autant que possible, mais, à sa grande surprise, il aggripa son bras et lança :

« On peut parler ? »

Ceci dit, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'entraîna vers la sortie, puis vers une salle de classe inoccupée.

Là, il déclara, la voix sèche :

« Ecoute, heu…Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, j'étais surpris, et tout n'était pas clair dans ma tête, et, euh…Voilà, si tu veux toujours sortir avec moi, et bien… »

La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de répondre :

« Et Isadora ? »

« On a rompu. Enfin…Pour être précis, c'est moi qui l'ai plaquée. »

« Oh. Et maintenant, tout est clair dans ta tête ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il verrait ça plus tard.

« Et bien - »

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il s'approcha, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et l'embrassa a son tour. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et murmura :

« Je suis bien avec toi. Je…J'ai l'impression de ne pas être mauvaise. »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il en l'étreignant plus fort.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, demeurant silencieuse, puis laissa échapper :

« Ma mère. C'est…Une mangemorte. Jade - ma meilleure amie - aussi. Du moins, pas encore, mais c'est tout comme. »

Il la dévisagea, quelque peu interloqué :

« Mais tu n'es pas comme elle, tu - »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! », cria-t-elle presque, « J'ai grandi dans le mal, j'ai été élevée par une mangemorte, ma meilleure amie a les même idéaux que tu-sais-qui ! »

Et elle se mit alors à sangloter de rage.

« Enfin, Célia, tu es toi-même, tu es une personne à part entière ! Tu ne peux pas déterminer ton camp à cause de tes fréquentations ! Tu n'as pas choisi ta mère !»

« J'ai choisi Jade. »

« Une personne ne se résume pas à ses idéaux. Tu peux très bien t'entendre avec elle sans forcèment être d'accord avec elle. »

La jeune fille sourit faiblement.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais, en son fort intérieur, elle n'était pas convaincue.

Elle n'avait pas parlé du miroir.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée._

Celia flottait sur un petit nuage. Sa vie prenait décidément un tournant très agréable…Si elle excluait cette fichue histoire de miroir. Cette prophétie l'angoissait, elle ne connaissait pas encore son camp, et Harry l'avait à peine rassurée.

Elle était donc plongée dans ses pensées quand un léger coup frappé à la porte parvint à ses oreilles. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, la jeune fille crut avoir une attaque. Isadora était à l'entrée de la chambre, les joues baignées de larmes silencieuses.

_Savait-elle ?_

Ida - c'était son surnom - lui adressa un faible sourire.

_Peut-être pas._

« Tu as une minute ? Je voudrais te parler. »

_Ou peut-être bien que si. Ne rien laisser paraître._

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

« Harry…Il…Il a rompu. »

Celia ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tout allait bien, qu'il m'aimait ! Pourquoi ?! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, pleure, ça fait du bien… »

Et les pleurs d'Isadora redoublèrent. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit en position fœtale et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Celia, elle, sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille? D'un autre côté, elle ne parvenait pas à vraiment regretter…Isadora était son amie, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, mais elle était heureuse de sortir avec Harry…

Ne sachant que faire, elle se leva, et, sans remarquer qu'Ida, derrière elle, s'était réveillée, sortit de la pièce pour aller voir Harry.

_Devant le portrait de la grosse Dame._

« Audacia »

Harry était dans un des canapés, et, au vu de sa copie, il faisait manifestement un devoir de divination.

« Salut ! » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même.

« Bonjour. Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Pas trop…Je viens de voir Ida. Elle va vraiment mal, tu sais.

Un instant, Harry parut se sentir coupable, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Ecoute, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui parlerai, elle s'en remettra, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Et, sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent, sans s'apercevoir qu'Isadora les observait depuis l'embrasure du portrait, et pleurait en silence.

AN : Dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, mis à part la scène Celia/Ida qui n'est pas assez développée. Mais bon, je pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Lol La scène du début était censée être plus longue, mais j'ai perdu les données…pff !

Le prochain chapitre - le dernier - s'intitulera Ma chère Celia.

Merci pour vos reviews, je posterai les réponses plus tard, je veux vraiment poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et je dois m'en aller…

**Reviews SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Ma chère Celia

Ma chère Celia

****

****

**Note : Afin de tout comprendre, il est préférable de relire le chapitre 4.**

**Merci à Click, Coline, Ange.Lou pour vos reviews !!! ;-)**

****

_Ma chère Celia,_

Cette lettre est, une fois n'est pas coutume, placée sous protection magique. Aussi je te demanderai de lancer le sort dont nous avons convenu il y a bien des années pour pouvoir la lire. 

« Leeré »

Tu as, je suppose, entendu parler du supposé meurtre d'Ernest Allaire, professeur à Poudlard. En effet, il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un meurtre, orchestré, tu t'en doutes, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet homme devenait gênant, aussi ai-je été chargée de l'executer, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Les aurors viennent de le découvrir, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore de preuves, - ça ne saurait tarder – la situation est risquée. Il se pourrait que je sois bientôt arrêtée, et puisque je ne renierai jamais un acte aussi glorieux, je serai donc probablement envoyée à Azkaban pour le restant de mes jours.

Les visites étant interdites, nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais. Aussi, ma chère Celia, ma fille chérie, toi qui m'as tant déçue, j'aimerais te voir une dernière fois. Rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard ce Samedi (il y a sortie, il me semble), à 14h. Sois ponctuelle.

Ah, j'oubliais ! Inutile d'informer ton père de toute cette histoire, le pauvre m'aime tellement qu'il en aurait le cœur brisé. Et puis, je tiens à ce qu'il garde de moi l'image d'une femme parfaite, et non celle d'une pauvre folle qui va croupir en prison.

_N'oublies pas, dès tes 18 ans, de rejoindre Ses rangs._

_A Samedi,_

_Maman._

Celia pesta intérieuremant. La perversité subtile de cette lettre la mettait dans un rage folle. « N'oublie pas de rejoindre ses rangs » Comme si c'était le genre de choses qu'on oubliait !

Et pourtant, aussi horripilante cette lettre soit-elle, son contenu lui serrait le cœur comme un éteau brûlant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir une telle douleur morale aussi intense. Hormis le miroir d'argent, rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait jamais mise dans un état semblable. Sa propre mère avait tué un homme, et à présent, elle allait finir en prison. Et Celia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait ça si injuste. Car cette sentence ne serait que justice, elle le savait pertinemment, et pourtant, une petite voix, tout au fond de sa conscience, tentait d'émerger et murmurait : _Elle n'a fait qu'obéir ! Elle n'a fait qu'obéir ! _Tandis qu'une autre, un peu plus forte et plus stridente, hurlait : _Mais de son plein gré ! Elle l'a fait de son plein gré !_

Le pire dans cette lettre était le flegme incroyable qui en transparaissait. Il semblait à la jeune fille que sa mère l'avait écrite tranquillement, sans avoir peur, et peut-être même attendant impatiemment de revendiquer haut et fort cet « acte aussi glorieux ». Quel monstre était-elle ? Et cependant, elle était sa mère, et Celia l'aimait.

C'est alors que Jade, toujours aussi belle, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'installa à côté de Celia, et questionna d'une voix pâteuse :

« ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

Pour seule réponse, sa meilleure amie lui tendit la lettre, sans prononcer un mot.

Jade la lut, puis soupira.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. »

Celia hocha la tête, sans réagir. Elle ne pleura pas, on lui avait appris à ne pas le faire, mais ce soir là et les suivants, elle ne dormit pas.

Les jours passèrent lentement jusqu'au Samedi, tant Celia avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle se renferma sur elle-même, ignora tout le monde, Harry compris, Jade exceptée. Et ce samedi-là, elle sentit la joie l'envahir à nouveau. Sa fureur contre sa mère s'était envolée d'elle-même, en fait.

Elle se doutait que par Pré-au-lard, sa mère entendait Les trois balais, aussi s'attabla-t-elle devant une bièaubeurre à l'heureprécise.

Carla Candla arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et lança de sa voix froide habituelle :

« Bonsoir, Celia. »

« Salut. Tu…Tu n'as pas peur de te ballader comme ça, en plein jour ? »

« Tu oublies que je ne suis que fortement soupçonnée, pas encore accusée et recherchée. »

Elles ne restèrent pas longtemps aux troix balais, et, rapidement, Carla proposa d'aller dehors.

Toutes deux s'assirent sur un banc, et Celia se recroquevilla sous le froid de Décembre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour en enfance, elle _voulait_ redevenir une enfant pour échapper à cette situation si difficile. Aucune des deux femmes ne dit rien pendant un long moment, enfermées qu'elles étaient dans un silence pensif. Chacune de leur côté, elles pensaient à ce qui allait se passer, l'une laissant des larmes proscrites couler, et l'autre regrettant sans le vouloir ces années perdues à servir un maître lointain et à tromper un mari qui l'adorait.

Un moment où les flocons commençaient à tomber et à effleurer leurs peaux glaciales, Carla prit la main de sa fille et la serra.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, pour le miroir. Mais je te promet que tu seras plus heureuse ainsi »

Celia aurait voulu répondre, lui dire que ce miroir n'aurait jamais d'effet ssur elle, mais elle garda les lèvres closes, le moment était trop important pour se dissoudre en disputes stériles.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à dire à sa mère qu'elle lui manquerait, elle remarqua un homme, la baguette à la main, qui s'avançait manifestement vers elles. Il avait le visage ridé et les cheveux gris, mais une impression de puissance émanait de tout son être. Arrivé à quelques mètres des deux femmes, il déclara d'une voix claire, s'adressant à Carla :

« Madame Candle ? »

La susnommée, surprise et méfiante, répondit cependant :

« En effet. »

« La brigade d'élite des aurors a rassemblé les preuves nécessaires pour vous inculper du meurtre d'Ernest Allaire, en tant que mangemorte. J'ai l'autorisation de vous tuer si vous résistez .» Et ce disant, il pointa sa baguette vers elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Carla réagit immédiatemment, et dans un geste précis, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à crier :

« Ava- »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'auror lança, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un expelliarmus trop puissant pour être contré. Elle était désormais impuissante, et l'auror, qui ne paraissait pas considérer Celia comme dangereuse, murmura :

« Je vous avais prévenue. Avada Ke… »

Celia vit la scene, et prise d'une panique soudaine, san reflechir, elle pointa sa baguette vers l'auror et hurla, la voix pleine de panique :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'auror la fixa d'abord, stupéfait, puis s'effondra sans un bruit. La seconde qui suivit, Celia et sa mère furent entourées d'une dizaine d'aurors.

Evidemment, pensa l'adolescente, un seul, c'était bien trop risqué. J'aurais dû m'en douter. En voyant tous ces gens autour d'elle, prêts à la capturer comme un animal qu'on met en cage, elle réalisa d'un coup l'atrocité de son geste. Et les mots du miroir lui revinrent :

Etranger, tu es passé.

Avide de puissance,

Quêteur de connaissance.

Tu as cherché des réponses,

Et tu récoltes des questions.

A présent, tu ne sais plus,

Tu t'interroges,

Tu doutes.

Qu'as tu fait, misérable ?

On ne se sert pas du néant sans conséquences.

Nul ne peut surpasser son niveau magique,

Sans se transformer inévitablement

En créature du mal.

Ainsi soit-il.

Et les larmes coulèrent. Elle déversa sa colère, sa rancœur et sa culpabilité. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai. Elle était bel et bien l'instrument du mal, destinée à tuer quoi qu'il arrive. Elle savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, oh, oui, elle en était conscience. Et Celia se dit : _Il faut que je règle ça tant qu'il est encore temps, tant qu'il reste en moi une part d'humanité. En prison, je ne pourrai plus faire de mal à personne. Ce sera mieux ainsi._ Et sa décision fut prise : elle se laissa emmener par les aurors sans résister. _Maman avait raison, finalement. Ce miroir a été plus fort que tout_.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, elle sentit ses yeux la brûler, comme un feu l'aurait fait. Et immediatement, elle sut. Les yeux noirs du miroir d'argent étaient de retour…Pour le pire.

Elle lança un dernier sourire forcé à sa mère, elle aussi magiquement menottée, et marcha.

_2 mois plus tard._

Le tribunal magique de Londres était austère et silencieux en ce jour d'hiver, comme tous les autres jours. Le juge serait impitoyable, Amy Lorca le savait. Mais le jury…Composé de vingt sorciers civils, il serait plus facile à manipuler. Elle soupira.

La séance ne commença que quelques heures plus tard. La salle était bondée, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans était arrêtée pour meurtre d'un auror. Le public murmurait en s'impatientant, et produisait un bourdonnement insupportable.

Soudain, Amy vit, comme dans un rêve, sa cliente arriver dans la pièce, entourée par 5 détraqueurs. Ils la menottèrent à une chaise, puis sortirent de la pièce. Celia avait les yeux bouffis et le visage gris, plus laide encore que d'habitude. Sa robe de toile marron n'arrangeait rien. Amy la fixa et se sentit douter. Cette affaire ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître…Comment une jeune fille sans problème avait-elle pu se retrouver ici ? C'était incompréhensible.

Le juge, prêt à commencer la séance, se leva, et, instantanemment, le silence se fit. Amy s'approcha de sa cliente, et murmura :

« Il va vous demander comment vous plaidez…Réflechissez bien. »

Celia hocha la tête, sa décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps.

Le juge déclara :

« Celia Moïra Candle, vous êtes accusée par la communauté sorcière d'avoir froidement assassiné un auror. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Je plaide coupable. »

Amy secoua la tête, désolée. Son regard fut attiré par John Candle, au premier rang. Durant ces deux mois, elle lui avait parlé quelques fois, et il lui avait confié avoir renoncé à la magie, tant toute cette histoire l'avait détruit. C'était probablement la première et la dernièrenfois qu'il revenait dans le monde magique.

Des heures durant, Amy Lorca, la brillante avocate américaine, plaida. Sans conviction. Tout dans cette affaire lui paraissait flou. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle transformée en meurtrière ? (**AN **: Bien sûr, Celia ne lui a pas parlé du miroir !).

Et biensûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva :

« Celia Moïra Candle, vous êtes officiellement condamnée à la prison à perpétuité ! » tona le juge. La condamnée laissa échapper, à la stupeur générale, un sourire soulagé. Le regard de Celia accrocha celui d'Harry, debout au fond de la salle. Elle fut incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait, il affichait une mine impassible.

Les détraqueurs l'emmenèrent. Elle tira un trait sur sa vie , elle tira un trait sur le bonheur. Mais elle tira aussi un trait sur la peur d'être mauvaise ou de faire du mal, qui la hantait depuis ce jour de décembre où son monde s'était écroulé.

Epilogue 

_Trois ans plus tard._

La cellule était sombre et sale, uniquement meublée d'un lit en métal et faiblement éclairée par une lampe à pétrole moldue. Le sol était en pierre inégale et usée par l'ancienneté. De l'intérieur, Celia pouvait voir les autres prisonniers, complètement fous et hurlant des phrases sans sens à longueur de temps. Deux détraqueurs étaient placés devant chaque cellule ; ils ne la gênaient pas, le vide l'avait immunisée pour longtemps contre eux. Pas pour toujours, mais pour longtemps. Elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis deux ans. Personne. C'était une torture psychologique immonde. Elle passait ses journées prostrée dans un coin, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Azkaban représentait pour elle l'enfer, elle ne voulait même plus vivre.

Ce jour-là, comme les autres jours – même si elle n'avait plus réellement la notion de temps –, elle s'attendait à revoir son crime en boucle, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Et si, en effet, il commença ainsi, elle entendit au bout de quelques heures passées éveillée une voix. Pas un hurlement, pas un gémissement, la personne parlait sainement, comme si elle était…normale. Normale ! Un mot qui ne voulait rien dire ici, rien.

Et pourtant…Elle entendit les pas sur le sol froid, quelqu'un s'approchait. Qui allait-il voir ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Lentement, elle leva la tête. Juste devant sa cellule se tenait une personne bien familière, qui la dévisageait et dont le visage laissait transparaître une certaine douleur. Harry James Potter.

Celia hoqueta. Elle balbutia, comme un muet qui apprend à parler :

« Tu…Tu es venu. Com- Comment ? »

Il lui sourit, ses yeux étaient humides.

« Je suis auror, à présent. J'ai obtenu le droit de venir te voir par mon supérieur. »

Elle fondit en larmes, elle se sentait revivre. Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs, qui peu à peu, reprirent leur couleur originale. Elle l'aimait.

« Qu'est-ce-que… Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Il la regarda, puis détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix absente :

« J'ai épousé Ida en mai dernier. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il avait eu raison, il devait refaire sa vie. Mais elle pleura. C'était difficile de revivre le passé, puis de le rayer à nouveau.

Il murmura :

« J'ai vu ta mère, aussi, elle m'a tout raconté. Le miroir, tout. »

Celia hocha simplement la tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal, comme toi. Mais elle n'est pas folle. Les détraqueurs respectent les mangemorts. »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Il reprit d'une voix grave :

« Je ne pourrai pas te sortir d'ici, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aimerai toujours. Viens me voir…de temps en temps, d'accord ? »

Il promit, jura :

« Je viendrai. Souvent. »

The end 

Cette fic est à présent terminée. Elle a été importante pour moi, plus que les autres, car elle m'a permis de m'affranchir par rapport à Harry Potter, Célia étant un personnage original.

C'est difficile de poser le point final, car ça signifie tourner la page, évoluer. Non seulement au niveau de l'écriture, mais aussi en général. Je me suis attachée à Celia, et c'est difficile de dire : « Tu n'existes plus, ta vie s'arrête ici ». Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous avez été surpris par le dénouement. Elle ne demeure pas dans le bien, son meurtre l'en a écartée définitivement, mais en tant qu'auteur, je ne peux pas non plus dire qu'elle soit à présent mauvaise. Son meurtre a été guidé par l'amour, après tout.

Il y a tant de choses à dire et pourtant si peu qui importent…Dans l'ensemble, j'ai aimé écrire cette fic, c'était en quelque sorte une bouffée d'air frais.

J'avoue qu'en écrivant l'épilogue, une forte envie m'a prise de continuer, mais ça n'aurait aucun sens, alors…C'est bel et bien terminé.

Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les lecteurs, je vous dis à une prochaine fois, à une prochaine fic. Merci à vous tous qui avez suivi cette aventure de quelques chapitres. 

Ilene.


End file.
